Axle
Axle is a Rock Raider driver who allied with Dino Attack Team after a teleporter malfunction left him stranded on LEGO Planet. Biography Early Life Prior to joining the Rock Raiders, Axle was an avid racer. He attained the title of LEGO World Racing Champion three times during his career. When he was not participating in tournaments, he often enjoyed watching them. Rock Raiders In 1999, after a lengthy mining mission, the Rock Raiders were returning home when their ship, the LMS Explorer, was caught in a meteor storm only three days' travel away from the LEGO Planet. A wormhole opened near the ship, and as the Rock Raiders diverted the ship's power to its engines, they were left vulnerable to a massive asteroid that badly damaged the ship. Drained of power, the LMS Explorer was pulled into the wormhole and emerged in a nearby galaxy, trapped in orbit of Planet U. Axle and the other Rock Raiders teleported down to Planet U to investigate the underground tunnels and caverns, which were rich in LEGO ore and Brickonium energy crystals according to their geo-scanners. With the Chrome Crusher, Axle drilled beneath the planet surface, but the engine stalled due to the heat of magma. Then, they were attacked by Rock Monsters, one of which threw a rock at the vehicle and accidentally got it working again. They returned to the surface, and the rock that the Rock Monster threw contained a Brickonium crystal, affirming the geo-scanner's findings. As Axle, Docs, Jet, and Bandit explored a tunnel that had been carved a long time ago, Axle stepped in a puddle of slime and found himself surrounded by Slimy Slugs, which were driven off by Jet's Hover Scout. As they continued exploring, they stumbled upon the ruins of an ancient Rock Monster civilization. The Rock Raiders established their permanent underground headquarters, but Axle got bored and slipped on an incomplete bridge spanning a magma river, although he was saved by Jet. Axle and Jet scouted ahead and discovered an erupting volcano, spreading lava dangerously close to their base. To stop its flow, Axle and Bandit used the Chrome Crusher and Granite Grinder to drill through a rock wall and release water from an underground river, which cooled the magma and solidified it. With their base completed, they began mining operations. Axle excavated an energy crystal and subsequently encountered a Rock Monster, which he realized was only interested in the crystal. He returned to headquarters to alert his teammates, only to find the base under attack by Rock Monsters. He helped drive them off in the Loader-Dozer, but by then, the base was already badly-damaged and they lost most of their energy crystal supply. Axle was sent with Jet to rescue Bandit, who had been attacked by an Ice Monster. As he drove Bandit back to base in the Small Transport Truck, they encountered a Rockwhale that blocked a magma river. When the Rockwhale moved, it released the molten rock, and Bandit had to bring down the tunnel to prevent it from spreading to their mining operations. They were then ambushed by Rock Monsters as the tunnel collapsed, but they were teleported to safety aboard the LMS Explorer by Sparks. They were teleported back down to their base, which Axle had to guard while Bandit and Jet rescued Docs from Lava Monsters. The Rock Raiders were exploring an underground tunnel when Bandit, who had come down with a cold, sneezed so loudly that it caused a landslide, wrecking the Chrome Crusher. Axle helped his teammates repair the vehicle. Docs discovered an energy crystal and called to the others to investigate, but Bandit sneezed again, triggering a cave-in that separated him from the rest of his team. As Docs drilled through the rock, Axle helped Sparks and Jet clear the rubble. Upon rejoining Bandit and the Chrome Crusher, they drove away quickly before a third sneeze could endanger them again. Later, Axle and Bandit were mining with the Granite Grinder. In an attempt to excavate an energy crystal, they accidentally awoke a Rock Monster. Axle hid while more Rock Monsters arrived, destroyed the Granite Grinder, and took Bandit with them. Determined to rescue his teammate, Axle rebuilt the Granite Grinder and followed the Rock Monsters, finding one of them trying to get Bandit to tell them where the Rock Raiders were keeping their crystals. Axle called to the Tunnel Transport, which arrived and flew Bandit to safety. For entertainment, the Rock Raiders held a race during a short period of downtime. Axle drove the Chrome Crusher, which overpowered Sparks's Granite Grinder but could not compete with Jet's Hover Scout. Eventually, the race degenerated into chaos as the Rock Raiders wrecked each other's vehicles, prompting Bandit to rush in and scold everyone. They repaired their vehicles and restarted the race. Later, Axle and Bandit were mining with the Chrome Crusher. Jet rushed in on the Hover Scout, alerting them to a volcanic eruption. They tried to drive to safety, but were cornered on the edge of a ravine, so Axle radioed a distress signal. The Tunnel Transport arrived and airlifted the Chrome Crusher and its passengers to safety. When a Rock Monster made it to headquarters and went on rampage, Axle lured the creature away with the Chrome Crusher so they could teleport it to another cavern. In an attempt to escape a magma flow, Axle and Sparks crashed the Chrome Crusher on an island in a volcanic cavern. Thinking quickly, Axle and Sparks rebuilt the Chrome Crusher as a drilling vehicle and a cargo vessel so they could mine crystals on the island and ferry them across the magma. Axle and Sparks were mining with the Small Digger when they were trapped by a cave-in. Axle tried to radio for help, but they encountered a pair of Slimy Slugs. Axle lured the slugs back into their hole with an energy crystal, which they unsuccessfully tried to close with dynamite. Fortunately, the rest of the team arrived to clear the cave-in and rescue them. Later, Axle and Docs were working in a tunnel, which was suddenly breached by a magma flow. As they tried to flee in a modified Small Transport Truck, Axle accidentally drove into a bottomless pit. Fortunately, they were rescued by Jet in the Tunnel Transport. As they completed their operations on the planet, Rock Raiders HQ was attacked by the combined forces of Rock Monsters, Ice Monsters, and Lava Monsters. Worse, the teleporter was malfunctioning, working only in one direction. Chief teleported down to the planet and held off the monsters long enough for Sparks to repair the teleporter, teleporting the Rock Raiders and their energy crystals aboard the LMS Explorer. At last, with the LMS Explorer repaired and refueled, the Rock Raiders departed Planet U and returned home. They did not notice until they had already left the planet that there was a stowaway Rock Monster aboard the ship. Return to Planet U Six months later, the Rock Raiders returned to Planet U on a fact-finding mission, to learn and document more information about the mysterious planet. Axle was mining for ore with the Chrome Crusher in Quadrant 14 when a sudden tremor trapped him in a landslide, leaving him with limited oxygen. He sent a distress signal to Sparks aboard the LMS Explorer, and the Rock Raiders prepared a rescue operation. Axle heard Sparks and Jet arrive in the Granite Grinder. Using Morse Code, he communicated with them through the rubble blocking the tunnel. While waiting for them to clear the rubble, Axle explored the tunnel and discovered a large cavern filled with energy crystals, used by the Rock Monsters as a crystal quarry. There, he was eventually joined by Jet, Sparks, and Docs, and they witnessed Rock Monsters protecting their den from a giant Slimy Slug. Docs alerted the Rock Raiders to building volcanic activity in the quadrant. Although Axle initially objected, they blew up his Chrome Crusher to create landslides that would block the tunnels and protect the cavern from the imminent eruption. They escaped, making their way back to the planet surface, where they were joined by Bandit. Two Worlds NOTE: Events from this time period may not be considered fully canon. Disaster struck during a simple refueling mission in 2003, as the LMS Explorer turned out to have a stowaway: a Rock Monster. The Rock Monster caused some internal damage to the ship before it was destroyed. Only minutes later, the ship was caught in an asteroid field and was badly damaged externally. When the ship jumped to lightspeed, it traveled for too long and covered too much distance before it shut down as a result of the Rock Monster's damage. The ship crash-landed on a planet completely covered by ocean and identified as "Aqua Magna" on the ship's scanners, but luckily the LMS Explorer happened to land on the single island on the planet. Axle and the other Rock Raiders learned that they were in a far-away galaxy, and the inhabitants of this island were biomechanical creatures. The Rock Raiders set right to work on repairing the LMS Explorer and getting off the island, with as little interaction with the island's inhabitants as possible. During this time, Axle became acquainted with a fellow Rock Raider named Sam Throramebi. However, the rogue Rock Raider Radium had also snuck aboard the ship, and influenced a Rock Raiders explosives expert named Bob into betraying the team. After a long, hard struggle, Bob, Radium, and a mysterious alien named Shade were defeated. The Rock Raiders finished repairing the LMS Explorer and returned home. Dino Attack In 2010, the Rock Raiders were on another mining mission to Pluto when they were contacted by Earth Command, which warned them not to return to the LEGO Planet because a Mutant Dino outbreak had occurred and the Space Police were putting the planet under quarantine. However, due to a teleporter mishap, Axle was accidentally teleported to Eldorado Fortress. There, he arrived just in time to rescue Dino Attack agent Zenna from a pack of Mutant Dinos. When a Mutant T-Rex approached them, they were rescued by Reptile in his Iron Predator, but Zenna was injured and Axle, concerned about her health, insisted that they bring her to a medical center. Reptile brought Axle and Zenna to his lab, where Zenna's wounds were treated. Axle was invited by Zenna to join them, along with Web and Tail, on a mission to Vikings Isle. There, they fought Mutant Dinos and Viking Monsters, and eventually discovered hybrids created by Dr. Wolf. Axle and Zenna later arrived at an Adventurers' Island outpost with Databoard and Stealth. The outpost was unexpected invaded by Mutant Lizards during a storm, and Axle and Zenna were sealed in the hospital ward while the latter recovered from a near-drowning incident. They were contacted by Databoard, who wanted them to take care of the mutants in the building while he activated the backup generator. By activating defensive turret and gas systems, they were able to exterminate the lizards. As the storm cleared, they were rescued by T-1 Typhoons and brought aboard a Dino Attack ship. Along with Elizabeth Winsor, Axle and Zenna boarded a T-1 Typhoon back to Dino Attack Headquarters so Zenna could fully recover. While no further reports on his activities during the Dino Attack exist, Axle survived the remainder of the war. In 2011, with the Space Police's quarantine lifted, Axle left LEGO Planet with Sam Throramebi so that they could return to the Rock Raiders and resume their mining operations. Abilities and Traits Axle holds the rank of midshipman among the Rock Raiders. He is the team's greatest driver and an incredibly skilled racer, making him a valuable asset to the team. He is also a fast driller, especially when driving the Chrome Crusher. Axle is rather impulsive, tending to dive headfirst into a situation without thinking it through first, and this would often get himself and others into trouble. However, he balances this out by being a quick thinker. Axle is light and easygoing, quick to crack jokes to lighten the mood, and rarely takes anything seriously. As a driver, he loves his vehicles, especially the Chrome Crusher. He is not particularly fond of teleportation. Axle did not get along well with Sam Throramebi, and they often got into petty arguments over insignificant matters. However, Axle was very protective of Zenna, going to great lengths to make sure she always got proper medical attention. Trivia *Although he introduced Axle to Dino Attack RPG as a prominent companion of Zenna, Atton Rand eventually stopped incorporating Axle into his posts because he wanted to focus his writing on his own original characters instead of official LEGO characters. Category:LEGO Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Rock Raiders